The Misfit Barn
by yamione284
Summary: Frankenstein was running through a cornfield and stumble on a barn full of misfits from many movies. MANY different charedture from everywhere. Ch1 up


Hello everybody!!!! If you aren't clinically insane or don't know who any of these people are, then I suggest you don't read this story. It's a mixture of every possible thing you can think of. Now, end the long windedness and onto the disclaimer. Sam Sam the Faggot Man(From Benny and Joon) would you do the honors?  
Sam- Of course. Yamione284 doesn't own me, Frankenstein, Freddy Kreuger, Pepperidge Farms, Yu-Gi-Oh, or any of the people I forgot.  
  
Thanks, now on with the show! The Misfit Barn Ch 1- Metal Detector Issues  
  
~ We start our tale of screwyness with a running Frankenstein. A mob of people are chasing him through a cornfield. ~  
  
Frankenstein- Day in, day out they chase me and why? Because I'm different. I wish there was a place for me to go where people wouldn't chase me.  
  
~ He stopped running because he came across a barn. Not just any barn, one that oddly looked like the Pepperidge Farms barn. A sign about yey big by yey big on the door said, "The Misfit Barn". He slipped inside. ~  
  
Franky- What the-?  
  
~ The inside looked as strange as the out side. Black curtains surrounded the entranceway and rope guides guided you to a table and a metal detector. 4 people stood behind the table. ~  
  
Franky- What's the-  
  
Sam Sam the Faggot Man (we remember him)- Well howdy-do! You're the first to arrive.  
  
Alisha (one of my friends)- We're the councilors with the exception of Sam Sam the Faggot Man.  
  
Sam- Yeah, I'm only here to write down names. So what's your's?  
  
Franky- Uhhhh. Frankenstein. Sam- That's a long one. Do you have a nickname?  
  
Franky- How about Franky?  
  
Sam- Sure. ~ Takes out a "Hello my name is" stickers and writes it. He hands it to him. ~ Here.  
  
Franky- Thanks.  
  
Sam- Are you now, or have you ever been, allergic to anything? More specifically, blood?  
  
Franky- I don't think so.  
  
Sam- No worries then.  
  
Erin- (another of my friends)- Please deposit all weapons you may be in possesion of in this box ~ points to box ~ and step though the metal detector.  
  
Franky- ~ Drops Swiss army knife in box ~ Will I get it back?  
  
Jenn (me!)- Of course.  
  
~ He stepped through the metal detector. He looked around and saw what the black curtains hid. It looked ordinary, hay strewn about and hay bails. There were VERY small tables with tiny chairs to go along with them. There was a stage on the far wall with the only window in the barn on it. He took a seat. ~  
  
~ Meanwhile, the entrance was getting hectic. ~  
  
Freddy Kreuger (If u don't kno who he is, ur stupid)- I don't wanna take off my glove! ~ Pouts ~  
  
Jenn- Look, We've been through this before, take off the damn butter knives!  
  
Freddy- Stop calling it butter knives! ~ Puts the glove in the box ~  
  
Erin- You're braver than me.  
  
Alisha- You're still scared of him?  
  
Erin- You know, he's kind of hot in an odd way. ~ Freddy smiles ~  
  
A&J- EWWWW!!!  
  
Sam- I must agree.  
  
AJ&E-EWWWWW!!!!!!! Faggot!  
  
Sam- That's my faggot ~ points to his cane ~  
  
Freddy- Can I go?  
  
Jenn- No, you've still got 1 more knife.  
  
Freddy- Dammit! ~ Throws knife in box and walks through metal detector ~  
  
Jason (Voorhees obviously) - ~ waves and throws machette in box and walks through the metal detector ~  
  
Mike Myers- ~ Does the same ~  
  
Anita (Alisha's Yami*)- ~ perky ~ Hi!  
  
Alisha- Why are you here?  
  
Anita- I don't know. ~ walks through the metal detector ~  
  
Erin- Do you wanna know what would be weird?  
  
Jenn- What?  
  
Erin- If our Yami's* -  
  
Adrianne (Erin's Yami)- Showed up?  
  
Erin- EEEP!! CHILLS!! ~ hides behind Alisha ~  
  
Jenn- I thought you 2 hated each other?  
  
Artemis (My Yami)- Everyone thinks we're insane.  
  
Alisha- ~ muttering ~ They're right.  
  
Artemis- What was that?  
  
Alisha- Never mind.  
  
Adrianne- Yes, well, we figured we should team up and destroy all of humanity and then shoot each other.  
  
Artemis- Now, where's the faggot?  
  
Sam- Right here. ~ Holds up cane ~  
  
Artemis- Not that one.  
  
Yami a.k.a the Faggot Pharaoh from Yu-Gi-Oh!- I'm here, hold your applause.  
  
Jenn- ~ twitch ~ Must. Kill. Gayness. ~ reaches for Freddy's glove ~  
  
Anita- I HEAR YAMI!!!! ~ comes bounding back ~ HI!  
  
Yami a.k.a Jack-ass- You had coffee didn't you?  
  
Anita- Yup! ( ~ kisses him ~  
  
All- ~ Barfs in bags ~  
  
A random voice- Who invited the faggot Pharaoh?  
  
Another voice- You know, he doesn't really look like a faggot. More of a stripper.  
  
Sam- People, this is a faggot ~ holds up cane ~ Not the Gayness. (Yes, took that from Master of Disguise.)  
  
Yami a.k.a. gayness- Well, I'm not gay.  
  
The First voice- Yeah, you only wear purple everyday.  
  
Yami ( insert insult here)- I know who you are.  
  
~ Marik, Bakura, and Ryou (Yu-Gi-Oh!) come out of the throng of people ~  
  
Ryou- Hullo Erin.  
  
Erin- Hi Ryou.  
  
~Ryou walks through the metal detector. They go off. ~  
  
Erin- Sir, I'll have to ask you to turn out your pockets.  
  
Ryou- Do I have to?  
  
Erin- It's manditory. ~ Ryou pulls out at least a half dozen pairs of scissors ~ You weren't going to stab Yami in the aorta in order to make him feel the meaning of pain were you?  
  
Ryou- ~ looking innocent ~ Wouldn't think of it.  
  
Erin- Awww. You can pass.  
  
Ryou- I have one more thing to do. ~ picks up a pair of scissors, turns around, stabs Yami in the back, and walks away. ~  
  
Jenn- Hot Dog!!!! ~ Jumps on table with Freddy's glove on and beginning ravagely attacking the man whore. Everyone else jumps in. ~  
  
Freddy- ~ Sticking his head out of the door ~ Hey! That's my glove!  
  
~ While this is going on, a guy walked around the pile of people and up to the table. ~  
  
Erin- Hello, Edward.  
  
Edward Scissorhands- ~ nods ~  
  
Sam- Please deposit all weaponry in this box and proceed through the metal detectors. Oh, and- ~ Sticks a "Hello" sticker to Edward's shirt. ~  
  
Edward- ~ Puts hands in box ~  
  
Erin- You don't have to do that.  
  
Edward- ~ Pulls hands out of the box and strolls through the metal detector. It goes off. He looks back then just go through. ~  
  
Erin- Well this is rather odd.  
  
Sam- I should join in the brawl with my faggot.  
  
Erin- ~ Shakes head ~  
  
*Yami- An evil half of someone's personality * That was. interesting. Those of you who understood it, review. If you didn't, then review anyway. Au Revoir!!! 


End file.
